Fur Fighters
by Yakko 42
Summary: this is like the game but in chapters note: weenk is a made up char in this story i made her up and she's a dragon that looks like tweek! but pink and blue!
1. Chapter 1

Fur fighters

_Chapter 1: the kidnap!_

It was a beautiful day in the fur fighters village. In the home of the mighty Gwyneth's home, tweek and his siblings were sleeping. Next to them was bungalow's home. His wife, Esmerelda was hitting him on the head again with a frying pan. She has the habit of hitting him on the head. Next is chang, this firefox is doing his karate. Next was Juliette, she was posing for her statue that her husband Claude was making for her. Last but not lest, roofus and whinnie. Roofus was the leader of the fur fighters. His wife and him were sleeping when betty, Qweek, and Isabella woke him from his peaceful sleep. He went outside a saw viggo! He tried to stop them, but the sleeping gas had stopped him.

"Roofus wake up!" said a voice.

"Viggo was here!" said roofus.

"we know. He left note." said chang.

"dear fur fighters, I've stole your families. If you want them back come get them." said roofus as he read the note.

"chang is the teleported ready?" he asked.

"yes, but it can only teleport 1 at a time." said chang.

"great, we can use a good fixer on the team. said roofus. "what about you Rico?" he asked.

"if ladies are in peril it's our sworn duties!" said rico. " good" said roofus

"do you know what's going on bungalow?" he asked.

"not really mate." said Bungalow.

"great to hear that you want to help." said roofus. " Juliette, are you in?"

"for now dog, for now." said Juliette.

" good, and you youngster, your mother was taken away. But you think you have enough blood in you to fight?" Roofus asked Tweek.

"tweek!" said Tweek.

"great, if viggo wants a fight we'll give him his fight! You never get what you want. Lock and load my friends. Together we will stop viggo!" said roofus.

"okay, roofus, you go to quack city and stop those dumb bears!" said chang. Roofus nodded and went off you quack city.

" oh hi Sergeant Sternhouser," said roofus.

"oh roofus there's a lot of babies thought this city save them and be on your way. Said Sergeant Sternhouser.

" yes sir." said roofus saluting.

A few day later….

"Tweek this is it you shot to get you mother back.: said Sergeant Sternhouser.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: saving __Gwyneth_

" tweek?" asked Tweek.

"that's your mother!" yelled Sergeant Sternhouser.

"Tweek!" said Tweek.

"go save her little dragon." said Sergeant Sternhouser.

Tweek didn't want to have to do it. But he did it. He hated him self for doing it. He shot the metal dragon that almost killed a bird! But luckily that bird had survived the fire, and he stayed calm. Tweek couldn't do this any more. Fighting his own mother he just was about when the Metal dragon fell about and out came this mother. She was weak. But she was going to recover.

" good work Tweek are you still willing to fight for the fur fighters?" Asked Sergeant Sternhouser.

" Tweek!" said Tweek happy that he got his mother back.

But there were still many more rescues that needed to be done. So he went to help the beavers at beaver dam. The beaver were very friendly. And tweek got tired so he let chang do it. Chang saw a small hole in the wall, and decide to climb though it. And after all he's the only one who is small enough to get though that hole anyways.

Chang was amazed at what he found. He saw a beautiful waterfall. With different colors: blue, reddish yellowish, orange, red and yellow, and Brown. But then he realized that all of those color represented the fur fighters! Chang couldn't believe that that water fall was right in front of him. He saw a stupid bear at that water fall so he shot the bear!

_Later at viggo's place…. _

" hey you bear, kick some butt today" said a white bear.

" okay sir!" said a brown bear who's name is tom.

" hey it's mareeo the bear!" said the white bear.

"hey Smokey the white bear. How's the working business?" asked mareeo.

" hey I'm cool and every thing. Viggo's trying to kill the fur fighters!" said Smokey.

" too bad, you could have gotten a better job. I'm the richest bear in world history! Yeah look at this cash cold clean!" said mareeo.

"that's nice," said Smokey.

"you should quit your job, and work for the get cash now store!" said mareeo.

" no, I'm cool with the job I have today, but thanks for the offer." said Smokey.

"you know what? I hear Viggo talking about you bears." said Mareeo.

"what!" said Smokey.

"yeah, he said that he shouldn't work for you any more!" said Mareeo.

"y- Yeah right! We're the smartest bears you ever seen!" said Smokey.

There was a big explosion at the lab.

" Clean up in section…. 100,000!" said Smokey with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Beaver Dam_

"hey you blue stupid bears get over here really quick! This man would love your photograph!" said roofus as he smirked a little.

"WOW! REALLY!" asked the bears.

" yep, get over here!" Called Roofus.

"but we don't- eeeeeeeeeh" said the bears dying.

"that's better we can get on this our journey that would be good!" said roofus walking away.

" hey, you!" Called a bear.

Roofus didn't pay attention to him and walked into the God Machine Valley.

The bear tried to chase him down but he couldn't get in. the bear pushed and pushed but it was no use. That bear is an idiot. Only fur fighters can go though. And besides that, viggo is leading a army of stupid bears. They are so dumb. Anyways let's get back to the story. Roofus saw a bear and though it was being dumb because it was shooting his own partner! You see story readers those bears can be really helpful at points, and they can be very stupid too. Roofus saw a sign that read in big words: DANGER TNTS AND OTHER DANGEROUS STUFF IN HERE DO NOT SHOOT OR YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER DID! Roofus was sure to be okay with shooting. And can you guess what he found inside? It was 100 alligators in side. He ignored them. Until he found an exit. He walk out side, and found Jason. But that wasn't his child. So he walked back and found Bungalow and he told him not to shoot those TNTS in there. Bungalow understood and was careful. He found the exit, and then he saved his baby and left. He was careful on the way back.

" hey you Bears take this crap!" said bungalow.

The bears died happy because they didn't want to take any more orders from Viggo.

" hi, mate can I please drive this machine?" asked bungalow.

" I'm sorry but if you want to save this child, I have to see some paperwork from Danny the beaver." said the beaver.

_Later…_

" sir! The Fur fighters have been saving their kids!" said a bear.

"kill the babies." said viggo.

"guys we have to get out of here and quick. I heard that those bears are going to shoot us!" said one of the puppies.

"but how?" saked another.

" who the heck knows, but we have to act fast!" said a yellow shrited one.

" we dig." said a red shirt one.

They all dug a hole to each cell and they all got free

"uh… how are we going to get home?" asked a dragon.

"how about we fly home? Suggested another one.

"yeah, but what abot our friends?" asked another.

"damn, how about 10 dargons fly out of here and the rest of us dig." said a cat.

" hey that what we can do!" said rock hopper.

"okay let's go hurry the lighters getting closer!" said a fire fox.

They all dug and got out of the way

But they got caught. And they were going to died!

Will our heros save them? We might have the luck.

"excuse me? Are you danny beaver? Asked Bugnalow.

"why yep yep yep! I'm the paper hander outer. If you want a paper beat my friend at the arm wreasling game!" said

Danny beaver.

"seems fair, l'll do it." said bungalow.

He did and he won the fight.

"congratulations here you go the paper work." said daany giving him the paper work.

He went into the maze and found a puppy, but the puupy didn't know any better and ser off a trap. But luckily bungalow got out of there. And went to get roofus. Roofus went in the maze and got his son.

"daddy!" said the puppy

Roofus went to recuse more of the babies.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter4: the waterfall _

" hey, it's a water fall." said roofus.

The waterfall's water level rose and the currant dragged roofus in. he fell down and hurt himself. Tweek went to check on him. And as you know the teleporter could only teleport one at a time. And tweek broke it. But it wasn't his fault. He wanted to check on Roofus.

"what happened mate?" asked bungalow.

" I think tweek broke the teleporter, so we can't go any where." said chang.

"can't you fix it?" asked Juliette.

"I could but he will take a while." said chang.

"how are we going to contact them now" asked Rico.

"well I don't know. This was the only machine." said chang.

_Back at tweek… _

"tweek?" asked tweek shaking roofus.

"what? Tweek how did you get here?" roofus asked.

"tweek." said Tweek in a said voice.

He looked at the teleporter. He was broken for good. But roofus didn't mind, because he had a great partner, and he knew that chang was working on it.

_Later at viggo's…_

"so, he saved all of the babies? Okay! Put plan R into action then," said viggo.

" yes sir!" said the bears.

" this is prefect those fur brats won't stop me. Not this time!" said viggo.

_Later…_

"isn't it done yet?" asked bungalow.

"no, it takes a while." said chang.

"awGreat! This won't be - wait hold that thought!" said Juliette, she called roofus on her cell phone.

*ring ring* " I'm the phone! Pick me the hell up right now!" said a phone.

"hello?" answered Roofus.

"hey it's me. We can't get to you right now." said Juliette.

"hello? Hello?" said Roofus.

" damn! She hung up!" said Roofus closing his phone.

"Tweek?" asked tweek.

" yeah, I hope they aren't mad. But you know it was an accident, and they happen sometimes." said Roofus.

"tweek." said tweek sadly.

"no, I'm not mad at ya. Just be careful next time." said roofus.

Tweek did a little smile, but then he stopped smiling. He felt bad about break the teleporter. He saw a great bear and shot it down. He still didn't feel too good. Roofus saw how sad he was, then tweek cried. He thought that his other 4 friends would be mad at him, he was crying. Roofus saw him, and tried to cheer him up. Tweek felt a little better.

_Back with our friends…_

"hello? Is it done yet? Asked Rico, he was impatient.

"not yet." said chang.

*ring ring.* " hello! Pick me up Stupid ass!" said the phone

" hello?" said Juliette

"hey tweek feels bad, he thinks you guys are mad at him." said roofus.

"aw Tweek, we aren't mad at you. We just can't contact, you unless you call my phone. Now have to go my batteries are almost dead bye" said Juliette shutting off her phone.

"so what happened?" asked Rico.

" Tweek thought that we were mad at him." said Juliette.

"oh." said Rico

Bungalow was playing cards with his son. He got 3 in a row. His son got 3 in a row too. It was going to be a tough match. While Chang is fixing the teleporter. And rico is being too impatient, because he wants to save his wife.( Rico is a impatience person.)

And Juliette is charging her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: trouble_

_Later…_

" uh oh, we have some big trouble ahead of us." said roofus.

"tweek?" asked tweek.

"Hahahahahaha! Fool! I 'm mareeo the rich bear." said mareeo

"mareeo! It's you!" said roofus.

"yeah fool. It's Time that I kick you ass!" said Mareeo.

"Tweek!" said Tweek.

"what fool! I didn't understand you! Anyways I'll kill you fool!" said mareeo.

Mareeo shot at Tweek's chest. Tweek was in pain. He felt the pain goes though his legs.

"tweek!" shouted Tweek in pain.

"hahahaha! Don't you see what happened to your friend fool! Your ass is next you!" said mareeo.

Roofus shot him dead. The bear gave out a large yelp.

"no! how dare ya fool!" said mareeo, as he died.

"tweek." said Tweek. Is this the end of Tweek? Nope not today.

"Tweek you can fight any more. Just hang in there." said roofus. He picked up his phone and called Juliette, this was a emergence!

*ring ring!* " hello? I am the shitty phone pick me the hell up stupid!

"hello?" asked Juliette.

"this is a emergence! Tweek's hurt badly and he will die if we don't do something!" said roofus.

"oh no! chang hurry up Tweek's going to die!" said Juliette.

"okay almost done." said chang.

"uh oh. This is a problem mate! How are we going to save our friend?" asked bungalow.

"well, I have no idea but-" cut off Rico

" Tweeeeeeeeeek!" shouted Tweek. He was going to die.

"hurry chang!" said roofus. Thanks to mareeo, his friend was going to die.

"please tweek stay alive." said Roofus.

"Tw-Tweek," said Tweek. He was trying but if he had failed he would die. And tweek didn't want to die at all. He wanted to see his mother again.

"chang tweek can't hold on." said Roofus.

"it's all done now hurry and get him in side." said chang.

"okay." said roofus taking him in side.

They had managed to save tweek. They were happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: boss time!_

"rico go to your wife and hurry." said roofus.

"okay." said Rico.

"hey, tweek are you okay?" asked Bungalow.

"tweek!" said Tweek. They had to Take the bullet out of Tweek's chest, and they patched it up.

"Tweek?" asked Tweek. He thought he was already dead.

"your alive mate!" said Bungalow.

Tweek felt relived that he wasn't going to die.

"now then." said chang.

"so only rico can fight this boss." said Roofus.

"tweek." said Tweek.

_Later at rico's place boss thingy…_

He swam until he saw his wife.

"honey have you put on some weight?" asked rico.

The monster yelled at him "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiico!

"aw shit!" said rico. He had to fight his own wife, this sucked for him! Hahahaha! No, just kidding.

'damn, I can't keep this up. I know I can't.' thought rico.

"!" yelled the monster.

"uh oh she's chasing me! The stupid ass is chasing me!" said rico.

"Rico I'm going to kill you!" said the monster chasing him around.

rico had to shoot her, he shot her until she fainted and she was her normal self again.

" Honey, what happened." asked Juanita.

" you fainted." said Rico.

" oh." said Juanita.

"now I don't have to put up with this shit!" said rico.

"watch your langue!" she said Slapping him.

"Ow …okay… Ow I… Ow learned!" said rico.

"that was a tough one." said rico switching to bungalow.

"um… mate?" asked bungalow. Switching to chang

"never mind." said chang.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: the boss battle….or the broken battle? We don't care!_

"Juliette, this is your husband. He's a giant monster in space!" said Sergeant Sternhouser.

"I…can't believe this! My husband!" cried Juliette.

"now don't cry we-" cut off Sergeant Sternhouser.

"no! I'm never turning back! Honey I'll save you until…. Damn! I'll just save you!" said Juliette.

The monster smacked Juliette away from him. Juliette has a trick up her tail. She climbed up the monster's arm and shot it's mouth. And of course the monster was going to die, but that didn't help. The monster took one of the fur fighters as a hostage. It was tweek's mom. She was in peril.

Tweek was worried about his mom. And of course it could only fit one at a time. And this time the portal didn't break. He was going to help Juliette fight him. She thought it was nice of him to do that. And Juliette had to get her husband, and tweek wanted his mom. They shot and shot. And when they saw him fall down they thought it was the end. But the monster got back up in pain. They shot at him one a last time and the monster died in a minute.

"Juliette, I don't feel to good." said her husband. He was back.

"honey!" she said kissing him in the lips.

"tweek honey you we're great." said tweek's mom.

"tweek!" said tweek.

His mother still needed time to rest and recover. Juliette and tweek we're both happy. But they still needed 3 more bosses to go.

"aw damn!" said Claude checking his money.

"what?" asked Juliette.

"my wallet's been vandalized!: said Claude.

"aw shit!" said Juliette.

"daddy!" said one of the kittens.

"children!" said claude.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: dino world!_

"hey chang! Are you ready for action?" asked rico.

"yes, I'm ready for any thing." said chang.

"okay then.'' said rico.

'what's up with rico and chang?' asked roofus to himself.

"hey mate! Your standing on my cards!" said bungalow to roofus.

"whoops, sorry." he said.

"that's alright mate." said the kangaroo.

"dad can I have a ride on your tail?" asked his sons.

"no, son. It much weight will make my tail tired!" said bungalow.

"okay." said his son.

Tweek sat quietly, he didn't say anything. But his chest still hurt after what mareeo did to him. But he was worried about his mother. He didn't want her to die. He wanted his mother it stay with him for his years. He was thinking about her when Juliette came back and chang went. Up where chang was there was to many bears! He couldn't handle it. Tweek hear what was going on and slipped thought the portal. Chang couldn't believe this eyes. He understood that only tweek and him could fit thought the tiny space. Tweek saw one of the bears trying to hurt his friend, he had to use this fire powers to get rid of the bears. Once there we're all dead, tweek slipped back into the porter. Bungalow said to this friends:

" hey mates, I think only tweek and Mr. Fire fox could fit though that tiny hole."

Tweek nodded his head. This was amazing. Roofus couldn't believe it but it was true.

Tweek was a bit bigger than chang, but he could fit though the hole. His mother was astonished at what she saw and said:

"tweek is not very big. And I guess that hole is twice as big as him."

"yeah, so know if we need back up we could call tweek or chang." said Juliette.

But as chang came back, and roofus went in tweek went with him. Until a silly bear dropped a bomb in side the portal, it hurt most of his friends, but they were alright. Except that no one could get out. This time that portal was badly damaged so, they couldn't do anything.

_Later at viggo's place Once again…_

"sir we killed that bear! You see his head is right here!" said tom.

"good. That's fanatic! Now bring me betty! Roofus's daughter!" said viggo.

"yes sir." said the bear.

The puppy yelped as she got hurt by the bear. Her ear we bleeding because the bear shot her ear. Betty said bye to her siblings as she was being carried away by tom. She yelped and yelped. She couldn't break free of the bear's grasp.

"here she is sir." said tom.

"excellent, she's the perfect hostage!" said viggo hold his tight.

The pup barked and barked, but it was no use. Her siblings were going to die, she felt her dad's strength in her but, she didn't have very much to get out of the grasp.

"fifi, why don't you play with you new friend?" asked viggo setting her down.

Fifi tried to attack betty, but betty threw him down to the ground. Her ear was still bleeding, but she still kept in the fight. Fifi charged at betty, but he had missed the pup.

Betty had to attack fifi and she did. The human ran away. Betty had one the fight. Viggo was mad and smacked the puppy away, and it fell on the ground. It was bleeding on the leg. So now the puppy went limp. As she tried to escape, one of the bears rushed in. she climbed up his leg, and in to his pants.

"sir the baby dragons are out of control!" said Thomas.

"WHAT!" yelled viggo.

"ready! Burn him!" said Qweek.

They all burned him and viggo was on fire.

"ah help help I'm burned I'm on fire!" yelled viggo running around.

The dragons helped the other 5 animal friends, and they escaped. Now they needed to find home. One of the dragons saw a portal and magically went thought it.

The mother dragon saw her child. "Oweek!" she yelled.

"mom." said oweek. He hugged her, then he called the others. The others followed him in. they we're all happy to see them when viggo's bears busted in. the babies hide behind their families.

"give us the children!" said one of the bears.

"or else we will kill them!" said tom, holding roofus and tweek. Tweek woke up. And punched the bear that held him and roofus. He carried roofus back over to his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: the dino world taking 2!_

" I managed to get some of our babies said chang." (he got out! Some how!)

"great but we better load our guns." said Juliette. Chang karate kicked them bears. Like wise tweek, who burned them, was by this mother. He mother burned them too, and they all died, some were happy. And some were not. But the fur fighters fixed the roof.

"great, let's go!" said roofus to tweek. And tweek nodded. he hugged this mother. But was the time machine ready? No so roofus dug his way out and tweek and the other 4 followed him. Meanwhile chang, Gwyneth, and the other families stayed. Puppies played with kittens, dragons slept. Penguins played with kangaroos. and other wacky things . But it was load as a bee's humming. Wait bees don't hum. anyways. Back to the story.

"um… roofus. There are big big dinos here. We should turn-" cut off rico.

"no! we aren't big babies. We are the fur fighters! And we never Quit! We're not quitters!" said roofus.

Everyone except rico, agreed.

"hey look, a child!" said Juliette. They saw 10 babies. So they decided to split up. Juliette saved 2 babies from the highest edge of the cliff. Roofus saved one, the other one fell. But tweek caught it in time. Then a bear shot tweek as he was flying down. his wing was damaged and he went down like a plane. And crash landed at a edge of a with the baby still on his back. The edge started to crack and crack until it broke off the cliff. And tweek was falling to his death. He trying to fly but his wing was in terrible damage. He flew the farthest he could, but then crash landed again, tweek's chest had healed and turned it's normal color: red.

His wing was damaged thanks to mea mar the bear. The baby was safe, it was a pup. His name was Jonathan. Tweek saw the baby get off his back and sat with him.

_Meanwhile…._

"oh no. tweek's somewhere over by the vacuum station!" said Roofus.

"that's terrible!" said Juliette holding the babies.

" how are we going to get over there mate?" asked bungalow.

"we could swim!" said rico.

"great let's no that!" said roofus with a smirk.

"what?" asked rico.

"we can't swim as good as you mate!" said bungalow.

"your going to have to save him rico." added Juliette.

"alright." said rico.

He swam near tweek and he dragged him and jonny over to roofus.

"daddy." said jonny.

"son did you thank the nice man?" asked roofus.

"yes." said jonny

"tweeeeeek!" screeched tweek in terrible pain.

"bungalow go get help!" said roofus.

"okay mate!" said bungalow hopping away. Later he came back with a doctor.

"what seems to be the problem son?" asked the doctor.

"our dragon friend is hurt on one of his wings." answered Roofus.

"oh because of this bullet, you couldn't see the hole though his wing. He might not be able to fly for 2 days." said the doctor.

Tweek's wing felt a little better. he tried to fly but he crashed down. Luckily Juliette caught him, and set him on his feet.

"so he can't fly?" asked rico in a sad tone.

"yep. But only for 2 days." said the doctor as he left.

"by golly, mates that sucks." said bungalow.

"tweek." said tweek.

"let's continue then mates." said bungalow.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: the starting of the city of fear!_

"uh oh. Bears." said rico shooting them all.

_Meanwhile…. _

"Are they dead?" asked viggo.

"yes." said a bear.

"good." said viggo.

"sir the fur fighters had escaped!" yelled a bear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! THEY HAD ESCAPED! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING BEAR! CATCH THEM NOOOOOOOOW! NOW! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Said viggo.

"*hiiiisss*" said fifi, hissing at the bears.

_Meanwhile… _

"hey, dad where's mom?" asked betty.

"she's a giant dog, with a dog odor smell!" said roofus.

"won't you save her?" asked betty.

"I will," returned roofus.

"yay." said betty.

"Mrs. Kangaroo? Where's Donny?" asked Jonathan.

"he needs to be saved." said Esmerelda.

"How about we go to

.com? , or www. asked Amy.

They decided to go to . And they looked up fur fighters, then they saw their parents, and siblings. They cried.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter11: the tokens…._

"It looks like we don't have enough tokens to enter the city of fear!" cried Amy

"oh dear, that's bad!" said Gwyneth.

"tweek!" said tweek nodding his head.

"then we will all split up and find 600 tokens!" said roofus.

Tweek, and Esmerelda stayed to watch the babies.

"tweek?" asked tweek.

"oh honey, they went to get some token so we could-" cut off Esmerelda.

"freeze!" yelled mareeo's brother luuuuigi.

Tweek shot him dead, and they continued to watch the babies. But then, viggo crashed the party, and took all the babies, and Esmerelda, and tweek. Tweek couldn't get out. Esmerelda couldn't either, they were stuck.

_Later when the fur fighters returned…._

"hey we got the-" cut off chang.

"nobodies here!" said roofus.

Rico found a note and he read it out loud:

"dear fur freaks, (yes that was mean!) I have your babies, and tweek! If you want them back find me, and challenge me!Hahahahaha! Or one of you tries to deal with all my bear! You have 4 days to get here! P.S bungalow your wife will be dead, so you'd better hurry! Hahahahaha!"

Rico closed the note, crumbled it. And ate it whole. (ew gross rico!) the mighty dragon was looking for her children, but she couldn't. the dragon wept. Her children were going to die.

"hey what if we spilt up, then we could our family!" said rico.

"good idea!" said roofus.

"okay, roofus, and I could go save our wives, and then you 3 could go save the rest of the babies!" how about that?" said chang.

"okay." said Juliette.

As the fur fighter were going off, they heard a loud noise in the distant, it came closer, and closer and it was a pink and blue dragon. That looked just like tweek.

"hey it's tweek!" said roofus.

It landed, and said:

"weenk?" it asked.

"oh we haven't seen tweek." said roofus.

"weenk." said the pink/blue dragon.

"oh your name is weenk, and you're a friend of tweek?" asked roofus.

She nodded her head.

"okay." said chang

And weenk, of course went the other 3

them.

_Meanwhile…._

"tweek?" asked Tweek a waking up, he saw Esmerelda, she was tied up, and she was going to die.

"Hahahahaha! Your going to die Esmerelda." said viggo.

"no, please. I don't wanna die! I want to see my children, PLEASE!" and with every please she said, she cried more and more.

"sorry deary, but I can let those fur brats get in my way, and foil my plan!" returned viggo, his smile was pure evil.

Tweek saw what was going on, and he broke out of his cage, and immediately burned the bear, the rope fell off, and Esmerelda was ready to die. But tweek flew in to save her. She was happy that tweek had saved her life.

"oh thank you tweek." said Esmerelda.

"tweek." said Tweek back.

"come on let's get those babies and get out of he-" cut off Esmerelda.

Viggo was I there way and said:

"tweek, hands up. Your coming with me! And Esmerelda, go back to your husband that dim witted kangaroo! And you're a stupid ass one!" he said

"LEAVE TWEEK ALONE! HE HASN'T DONE A THING TO YOU!" yelled Esmerelda.

"*gulp* okay, sheesh I'm going then." said viggo, throwing his gun in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: saving Winnie and Mai…_

"I can't do this. I had to leave Winnie in the house! Just thinking about her makes me cry." said roofus.

"hey roofus," said chang,

"Chang! The teleporter can't take it!" said roofus.

"aw don't worry, it can hold off." said chang.

"but I let Winnie stay in my house alone." said roofus.

"don't worry, we will find them, and save them." reassured chang.

"rooooooooooooooooooar!" a monstrous voice roared.

"did ya mean now?" asked roofus.

"uh, no. I mean.." cut off chang.

"roooooooooooooooooooooooar!" went the huge mutant dog, and silver fox.

"go in side. I'll stay out here and shoot the neck!" said roofus.

"okay." said chang going in side the place.

Roofus shot at the monster's neck, and the mutant dog disappeared, leaving only the fox. It went in side the hole that chang was in. he shot it with the freeze ray gun, and then he fired at it. The dog returned and roofus shot at it again, this time after one shot, the dog died, and so did the fox, turning back into Mai, and Winnie.

"oh, honey. Viggo.." cut off Winnie.

"what did he do?" asked roofus.

"roofus. Let's put them, into the portal." said chang.

"okay." said roofus.

_Meanwhile…._

"Esmerelda, is tied and her mouth is taped!" said luuuuigi the bear.

"good." said viggo.

"tweek?" asked tweek untying his friend.

"hmmmmmmm!" said Esmerelda.

Tweek untapped her mouth.

"thank you tweek." she said.

As tweek was about to save her, weenk, Juliette, rico, and bungalow stepped in!

"honey, tweek had saved me." said Esmerelda.

"darlin, you couldn't have saved your self." said bungalow.

Esmerelda slapped bungalow.

"ow!" he replied in pain, his cheek was red, with in a shape of a hand mark.

"Weenk" asked weenk staring at tweek

"tweek!" said tweek, happy to see his friend.

"um…" said rico staring at viggo's huge ship.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: viggo a go go_

" oh, fur brats to made it to my lair, and you can't stop me!" said viggo.

roofus, and chang show up.

"what did we miss?" they asked as they went in to the portal.

"nothing! Tweek and weenk are our there!" said bungalow.

'oh, Mai, I hope you fell better soon.' thought chang.

"oh my." said the mighty Gwyneth

"tweek!" said tweek

"weenk!" said weenk.

"oh, two dragons are trying to stop my plan!" said viggo.

Tweek handed weenk a gun, and they both started to shoot. Viggo was dead. At lease they thought. (but it's a clone.) they walked in to a room, and saw 3 more viggos

"tweek!" said tweek.

"weenk!" said weenk.

" no! there are clone! Too many of them!" said Gwyneth.

"they can handle it." reassured roofus.

"oh, what happened?" asked Winnie getting up.

"we're I a tight battle." said chang.

"yeah." said roofus.

Then Mai, woke up, and saw that Winnie was gone. She looked around, and found her by roofus. And she said:

"Winnie, I had a dream that chang had to freeze me, then burn me, until I died, and I was in heaven."

" oh no, that was real, but the heaven wasn't." said Winnie.

"you mean it really did happen? But they saved us from the spell?" asked Mai.

"yep." said chang turning around to look at her pretty face. (well he thought, and so do I but that's up to you if you think she's pretty!)

Mai, blushed a little, then thought about what there we're building( I don't know still.)

"chang, we have to finish that building!" exclaimed Mai.

"we will!" said chang.

"okay, I hope so." said Mai.

Tweek and weenk found the REAL viggo, and shot him, then they both called on roofus. And he came out in a snap, and shot viggo dead.

"so you stupid dog. Said viggo, holding a bomb and throwing it into the portal, and it exploded on the portal.

"is it broken?" said Juliette.

"yes." said chang, he started to work on it. Mai saw him working on it and then she helped.

"you thought you could foil my plan, and ruin it. It worked a little. But now you must die!" said viggo.

"chang?" asked Winnie.

The portal was finished, and all the fur fighters and there families held there guns, at viggo. And viggo flipped them off , and jumped in the water, and he drowned and died. The ship was put on self destruct mode, and the fur fight families,( and fur fighters too!) jumped in to the water!( except for tweek's family.

"now what do we do?" asked chang.

"what to you think? We swim!" said roofus.

It took days and days, and they finally returned home, to peace once again. And Mai and chang finished the restrant they build, and everyone lived happily ever after.

_The end!_


End file.
